Confessor Cabal
"Rally to the Brotherhood!" - Confessor Cabal - Known as leaders of combat regiments rather than standard issue operatives, Confessor Cabals serve their brothers in dealing with all types of infantry threats that Militia Squads may have trouble dealing with if fights get rough for them, they are equipped with home built portable gatling guns for all combat purposes and underbarrel smoke grenade launchers to use if they need to distract any enemy vehicles or infantry. Being a high ranking class of the Brotherhood, Confessor Cabals are known to lead all types of infantry into combat and usually work well along side their Militia Squad companions & Focus Trooper Battalions whilst providing them with morale of Brother Kane. If they need to distract any enemies within their range the Confessor Cabals can fire smoke grenades from the underbarrel attachment that can cause confusion to all enemy units that venture too close, this can allow soldiers & agents of the Brotherhood of Mercenaries to make a quick escape if they happen to be outmatched against armed forces or outnumbered by infantry squads. Despite this they can be seen leading not only Militia & Focus Trooper regiments into battle they are also seen escorting their Black Hand Disciples to take part in combat activities or in self defense, however at some point during deployment the Confessors could end up becoming primary targets for snipers since they have been known to be important figures to the entire Brotherhood. Combat Service To be added... Deployments To be added... ECM-Brotherhood Conflict See 'ECM-Brotherhood Conflict'' During this conflict, '''Confessor Cabal operatives were widely deployed to lead all regular soldiers & disciples of the Black Hand into combat, but at the same time they have been widely targeted by Snipers sent in by their rivals known as the Eurasian Continental Militia which sparked a full-scale conflict between the two sides so the Confessors must be protected by all squad members at all costs, even if they are experienced leaders. All-thou they might be regular soldiers & also easy targets for members of the ECM to "just shoot & kill" as their members say, what the ECM don't know is that the Brotherhood of Mercenaries have been working on their own technology which is known jump far than the current technology built by Eurasian countries, China, Japan & even the United States. Even if the Confessor Cabal operatives are in a squad by themselves without any allies to back them up if anything goes wrong, their advanced portable gatling guns can slice their way through all types of infantry that any faction even the ECM could throw at them, even whilst with Focus Troopers & even Militia Squads by default, making them perfect leaders for guiding their followers into combat. Abilities To be added... Leadership Aura To be added... Smoke Grenades To be added... Faith in Numbers To be added... Behind the Scenes * Confessor Cabals are based on their original counterparts from C&C 3 Tiberium Wars, equipped with a gatling rifle to take on all types of infantry within their range and smoke grenades to distract targets. * The operatives are not equipped with Hallucinogenic Grenades that causes infantry to fight each-other since it may not be possible to implement into the game's engine due to limitations, so they have been replaced with smoke grenades. Category:Units Category:Units of the Brotherhood Category:Mercenary Infantry Category:Infantry